Un día normal
by Lo-Art
Summary: Jade pensó que sería un día como cualquier otro, sin embargo las cosas podrían resultar de una manera imprevista.


**N/A: **Este es el primer fic que escribo con estos personajes, sin embargo las vengo shippeando desde que vi la serie por primera vez xD. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen**. **

**Un día normal**

Otro aburrido día, es domingo, son las 6 de la tarde y lo único que hice en todo el día es estar tirada en mi cama. Siento que de nuevo mi ojos van cerrándose lentamente, cuando de pronto un pensamiento me asalta. ¿Que estará haciendo Tori? Un momento ¿Porque demonios estoy pensando en Tori? ¿Y más importante aún, porque la llamo Tori y no Vega? Frunzo un poco el ceño. Ok da igual como si alguien pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos ¿no? En fin mejor llamo a Cat a ver si salimos o algo. Comencé a marcar pero unas imágenes inundaron mi mente. Parece como que estoy recordando algo. ¡Oh sí! Yo estoy recordando algo.

_"¿Entonces que dices Jade, me ayudarás?" pregunto Tori mirándola de forma inocente._

_"¡No! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Cat, a Trina o incluso a Robbie?"_

"_Ya te dije Trina está de viaje con mis padres, Cat me hará comprar algo con unicornios rosas o algo infantil, lo cual no es lo que necesito en esta ocasión y Robbie ¡Es un chico! Aunque muchos piensen que no lo parece." dijo esto último riendo._

"_Como sea no iré contigo a ninguna parte Vega"_

_"Por favor Jade, ¡por favor, por favor! Necesito que me asesores, es lo último intento para, ya sabes lo que te comenté." Suplicaba Tori mientras un sonrojo cubría sus prominentes pómulos._

_"Entiende que eres odiosa Vega por eso nadie te pela, nada de lo que hagas cambiara eso, pero en fin, argh te ayudaré, pero no te acostumbres, y ahora lárgate y déjame en paz " Respondió la gótica con cara de fastidio. "A las 5 paso por tu casa y más te vale que estés fuera porque no pienso esperarte" agregó._

_"Ok esperare fuera, y no vayas a olvidarlo. Gracias Jade" dicho eso Tori se acercó a dale u beso en la mejilla y se retiró corriendo antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar a la pelinegra._

Jade se tocó las mejillas. Así que por eso estaba pensando en Tori. Rayos lo olvide, se supone que hoy la buscaría y voy con una hora de retraso, en fin todavía tenemos tiempo antes de que cierren las tiendas, y soy Jade West después de todo puedo hacer esperar a las personas.

Tiempo más tarde ya se encontraban en centro comercial. ¿Porque rayos acepte venir? ¿Y a quien se le ocurre pedirle a su no tan amiga que la acompañe a comprar lencería un domingo? Bueno lo de que sea domingo no tiene nada de malo pero sí que me haya pedido a mí que la acompañe, ok ya sé que eso tampoco tiene nada de malo, las amigas hacen esas cosas juntas y se piden consejos para todo y después de todo ella me considera su amiga, pero el caso es esto no me gusta porque yo no la considero mi amiga y además…, mejor lo dejamos ahí.

Está bien, ahí va, lo que sucede es que últimamente vamos a decir que estuve admirando más de la cuenta la belleza de cierta medio latina, cosa que para mí resultaba normal, porque es normal que una aprecie la belleza de las personas ¿no? Y las mujeres son bellas, mucho más delicadas y esbeltas que los hombres, así que es normal apreciar eso, es como una especie de admiración. Todas las mujeres lo hacen. Bueno eso pensaba hasta que:

_"¿Oye Jadey no te parece que últimamente te fijas demasiado en las chicas? y sobre todo no dejas de mirar a Tori ¿Nunca te pusiste a pensar si te gustan las chicas o algo así?" Soltó Cat de repente como si fuese lo más normal del mundo._

_"¿QUEEEE? ¡Momento ahí! ¡Que estás diciendo Cat! ¡Yo no soy de esas!, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas" respondió molesta._

_"No te molestes, yo solo decía, es lo que me pareció, además como no has estado con nadie más que no sea Beck y bueno como te dije me di cuenta que siempre te fijas más en las chicas que en los chicos..."_

_"!Basta! ¡No estuve con nadie más porque todos son unos idiotas y no sé de donde sacas que me paso mirando a las chicas y menos a Vega! ¡Aleja esas ideas indecentes de tu mente! Y sobre todo si van dirigidas a mi" y ese fue el fin de la discusión._

¡Pero por favor! Si así como ven, en simples palabras mí pelirroja amiga se atrevió a insinuar que soy lesbiana, ja y lo peor de todo es que insinuó que podría gustarme Tori ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso a mí?, digo lo de admirar la belleza femenina ya lo explique y estoy segura que ella y todas las mujeres hacen lo mismo, y bueno que solo haya salido con un chico no me hace lesbiana, es solo que soy una señorita de su casa, no voy a ir la vida aceptando a cuanto idiota se presente delante mío, tampoco me hace gay que me guste el yuri, o que me pase leyendo fanfics femslash, o que pierda más tiempo del necesario en el vestuario del gimnasio solo para ver a mis compañeras en ropa interior, como iba diciendo eso no quiere decir nada, pero ya ven como es la gente, solo por hacer ciertas cosas ya la etiquetan a una. Si por supuesto que es solo eso, eso y nada más que eso.

De pronto la gótica quedo en estado de shock y al fin luego de un interminable minuto de meditar sus acciones. ok, ok, si debo de admitirlo soy un poco lesbiana, bueno mucho en realidad, ¡Omg! llevo tanto tiempo siendo lesbiana y no lo había notado. ¿QUEEEEEEEEE!? ¿Acabo de aceptar que soy lesbiana? Rayos entonces si todo este tiempo no puedo evitar fijarme en Tori, ¿eso significa que ella me gusta?

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo puedo insinuar siquiera que me gusta Tori? Digo lo de ser lesbiana debo decir que no sé como no me di cuenta antes, cualquiera lo notaria, hasta Cat lo noto con lo distraída e inocente que es, ya eso no queda otra que aceptarlo, pero que me guste Tori ¡No! ¡Eso sí que no señores! digo el pensar en ella las 25 hs. al día, ¿Qué? ¿Que el día solo tiene 24 hs? bueno si pero a mí me gusta pensar en ella una hora más por día, en fin como iba diciendo eso no significa nada, ni el que tenga fotos de ella en mi PearPhone, ni que últimamente disfrute tanto de su molestosa compañía, bueno mejor paramos ahí porque el rumbo que están tomando nuevamente mis pensamientos no me está gustando, ya entendí, definitivamente creo ella me gusta.

¿OTRA VEZ QUEEEEEEE!? ¿Me gusta Victoria Vega!? ¿Enserio? La perfecta e insoportable Tori Vega, a quien se supone que odio y que por cierto tengo a mi lado y en unos momentos la veré probándose ropa interior súper sexy frente a mí y como si eso fuera poco ella usará esa prenda para atraer a alguien más y no para mí ¿O quién sabe no? ¡No! Que cosas estoy pensando, mejor le paro acá que tanto divague me está haciendo delirar. En fin basta de reflexiones, suficiente por hoy que si sigo así voy a terminar por descubrir que además de lesbiana soy extraterrestre y me gusta comer niños o algo así, además creo que Tori acaba de decirme algo, mejor debería prestarle atención.

"¿Dijiste algo Vega?"

"Si, que si te pasa algo Jade, porque estás haciendo unas caras bastante graciosas" dijo sonriendo.

"No me pasa nada, calla y vamos a de una vez a esa tienda" dijo la pelinegra adoptando su actitud fría de siempre.

"Está bien" la medio latina se encogió de hombros y continuo caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras que Jade volvía a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Esa sonrisa. Ella está feliz hoy, demasiado feliz diría yo y claro que está feliz si tendrá "la cita" de su vida con vaya a haber quién. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso estoy sintiendo celos de alguien que ni siquiera sé si existe? Comenzó a negar con la cabeza cuando sus pensamientos fueron cortados, ya que habían llegado a la tienda. Las atendió un chico claramente gay que las animó a observar las diminutas prendas.

¿Pero qué demonios, Que es eso que tiene Tori en la mano? ¡oh no! ¡Dios mío no! Ella no puede estar considerando probarse eso, mi corazoncito no va a aguantar tanto, voy a morir en el mismo instante en que se ponga eso. Y al parecer esa era idea de la medio latina.

"Jade acompáñame al probador, voy a probarme estas prendas" dijo un poco sonrojada.

"P…Porque m...mejor no te espero a...aqui?" no pudo evitar tartamudear.

"¡No!" grito la morena sorprendiendo a la chica de piel pálida. "Es que la idea es que veas, eh digo que me des tu opinión, ya sabes por eso te pedí que vinieras conmigo, y además, necesitaré ayuda con uno de estos" dijo bajando la miranda jugando inocentemente con sus dedos.

"argh, está bien vamos Vega* dijo mientras que nuevos pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente.

Se veía tan tierna en esa pose. Pero de tierna no tiene nada. ¡Es una provocadora! ¿Cómo me pide que entre con ella al probador? Bueno no es como si ella supiera que me gusta, siendo que ni yo sabía, ay Dios porque me haces estas cosas, estoy apenas a unos segundos de haber descubierto mi cada vez más creciente homosexualidad, y estoy nada más y nada menos que con el también recién descubierto amor de mi vida, que a su vez en estos momentos se encuentra ya en ropa interior. Un momento.

Primero ¿Por qué está mirándome de esa forma?

Segundo ¿Porque nunca antes había notado que tenía un cuerpo tan candente? ¿o si lo había notado? .

Tercero ¿Porque siento que está cada vez más cerca mío?

Cuarto ¿Porque estoy sintiendo su mano en mi trasero?

Y por último, porque Caroline y Max no se enredan de una vez, la tensión lésbicas entre la protagonistas de 2 broke girls es intensa, los guionistas deberían de notarlo, ¿uh? Ok volviendo con lo nuestro.

¡Dios mío la mano de Tori está en mi trasero y ahora me está besando! Tori la puritana Vega esta semi-desnuda agarrándome del trasero y besándome como si le fuera la vida en ello. No lo puedo creer definitivamente acabo de morir y de seguro llegue al cielo.

Oh Diosss retiro lo dicho anteriormente y gracias por hacer que me sucedan estas cosas, pero creo que de nuevo es momento de dejar de pensar tanto y empezar a poner algo de mi parte ¿No? Así que la acerco más a mí tratando de profundizar el beso, hasta que por la falta de aire nos vemos obligadas a separarnos, momento que aprovecho para mirarla a los ojos y preguntarle.

"¿Porque?" fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

"Perdón pero no pude aguantar más Jade" dijo en un susurro bajando la cabeza "yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti pero nunca lo notaste, de hecho nunca me notaste solo lo hacías cuando querías molestarme, el que en los últimos tiempos me hayas dado la oportunidad de acercarme un poco más, yo ni siquiera podía creerlo" suspiró "Lo siento" dijo de nuevo en apenas un susurro.

"Quién lo siente soy yo Tori, soy una idiota, ni siquiera puedo darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, menos sospeche siquiera que podría interesarte" hizo una pausa "Pero hoy por fin lo supe, te amo Victoria Vega" dijo la pelinegra sin apartar los ojos de la medio latina

"Yo también te amo Jade" y acerco para besarla de nuevo, sin embargo fue detenida por unas pálidas manos.

"¿Espera que no tenías planes para hoy? Ya sabes con ese alguien a quien querías impresionar" pregunto la gótica elevando una de sus cejas.

"¿Enserio Jade?" pregunto la castaña sorprendida de que la pelinegra no haya logrado atar los cabos, cuando notó la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro "Ok si tenía planes para hoy y todavía los tengo" dijo muy segura, volviendo a besar apasionadamente a Jade, es más ahora me gustaría darle un adelanto a esa persona" agregó mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la gótica y reanudaba los besos.

Ah… Tori… ¡Aaah!... Jade no pudo evitar que los gemidos se escaparan de su boca… mientras medio latina continuaba… (Escenas censuradas por al alto contenido sexual de las mismas)

Y así es como mi día resulto no ser un día normal, ni tan aburrido después de todo, surgieron muchos cambios en mi vida y más feliz no podría estar. Ahora estoy con el amor de mi vida, la chica la cual pensaba que odiaba. Además… Fue interrumpida por unos suaves y cálidos labios.

Creo que podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto. Fue lo último que paso por su mente antes de dejarse llevar nuevamente por la pasión.

**Fin**


End file.
